


Paper Bags Needed

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Archangel Reader, Comfort No Hurt, F/M, Fluff, Panic Attacks, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-14
Updated: 2016-03-14
Packaged: 2018-05-26 14:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Request:<br/>Hi!!! I was wondering if you could do something where the reader and the archangel Gabriel are expecting a baby and how excited he is when he finds out what they're having.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Paper Bags Needed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harry-potter-freak1997 (On Tumblr)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=harry-potter-freak1997++%28On+Tumblr%29).



> Request fill for harry-potter-freak1997 on Tumblr!  
> Thank you, I really liked writing this!
> 
> This pic goes along:  
> https://45.media.tumblr.com/25479b3c8939cde57d4ae4db664774ae/tumblr_o40aaj2wjK1v8qtc3o2_400.gif

A smile spread across your face as you stared down at the plastic stick in your hands. It had two pink lines running vertically; you were pregnant! You couldn’t believe it!

You, a powerful and greatly respected archangel of the lord, were pregnant. Joy and warmth overcame you. You could feel your grace buzzing with excitement.

Suddenly a feeling of dread ran over you; you would have to tell your boyfriend, Gabriel, the news. 

How will he react? Will he want the baby? You began to panic. There was a knock on your bathroom door; you had run away with Gabriel years ago to live amongst humans. His voice came from behind the locked door.

“Y/N, you okay? Your grace was giving off panicy vibes. Is something wrong. Babe?” He sounded concerned. With what little confidence you could muster you stood from your spot on the tubs sill and opened the door. 

Without a word, you held up the positive pregnancy test. An involuntary smile plastered itself onto your face. Gabriel's face, on the other hand, drained of all color. His eyes went wide and his grace stopped giving off any sign to what he was feeling.

Quickly you placed the pregnancy test on the sink and walked Gabriel backwards, towards the living room. You made him sit on the couch. That’s when you noticed his breathing had gotten much faster. Doing the only thing you could think to do, you ran to the kitchen and grabbed one of the paper bags from the pantry. 

You ran back to the living room and handed Gabe the paper bag. He immediately took it and started breathing in and out. Filling the bag with air, then breathing it back in. 

His breathing evened out soon enough, though his grace still gave nothing away.

“Gabriel?” You asked, looking him the eyes.

All of a sudden it was like a switch had been flipped in his mind. He smiled a giant goofy smile. His wings sprung free from his honey-eyed vessel. He stood, striding towards you, and wrapped you in a warm wing embrace.

“You good now?” You asked, laughing at his goofiness.

“Yes!” He pulled away to look at your face “So you’re having a baby?”

“We’re having a baby.” You corrected

“We’re having a baby?” He had tears in his eyes now.

“Yes!” You wiped away one of his stray tears.

“We’re having a baby!” Gabriel cried at the top of his lungs. He let you go to dance around the house with his wings free and knocking into everything.


End file.
